Alec (Darklighter)
Alec was the first Darklighter the Charmed Ones encountered. Alec fell in love with a Future Whitelighter named Daisy, whom he was assigned to impregnate to spread evil through his offspring. He was vanquished by Prue Halliwell, who switched powers with him and killed him with his own Touch of Death. History Falling in Love Alec was assigned to impregnate Daisy, so as to increase the Darklighter population. He got close to her, and in the end, fell in love with her. He even took her out to a mountain on a holiday trip, where she confessed her love to him. But later on, Daisy found out that he was a truly evil being, and left him despite the fact that he truly loved her. Injuring Leo Daisy was later identified to be a future Whitelighter and Leo Wyatt was assigned to guide her. Leo hid Daisy from Alec, and so he was unable to see or sense her. Knowing that his death would reverse the effect, Alec shot Leo with a Darklighter poison arrow. Tracking Daisy By fatally wounding Leo, the cloaking magic he put on Daisy began to weaken, allowing him to find her at her motel and later at the bus station. He was about to take her when Prue and Phoebe intervened and took Daisy away. Eventually, he tracked Daisy to the manor and captured her. Vanquish Alec brought Daisy to an altar in Golden Gate Park where he decided to kill her. However, Prue and Phoebe arrived in time to stop him. Prue then swapped powers with him, which rendered him powerless (as she had Phoebe's power at the time). Using his own power against him, Prue managed to vanquish him, switching back their powers at the last second. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Black Orbing: '''The ability to orb through black and blue orbs. *'Apportation:' The ability to summon a crossbow to his hand through a puff of smoke. *'Touch of Death:' The ability to kill a victim with a touch, by burning them alive. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate fire with the mind. When Alec kidnapped Daisy, fire appeared on the rock behind them as he threw her on the ground. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to cast illusions and play tricks on the mind. Alec used this to appear before Daisy at several places at the same time in different clothes without anyone else noticing. *'Sensing:' The ability to track his victims. Alec used this to track Daisy when she became uncloaked. ;''Other Powers *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice to sound like someone else. Alec mimicked Daisy's voice. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to harm and otherwise lethal attacks. *'Immortality:' The ability to live forever and have an arrested aging process. ;Temporary Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see future and past events. He temporarily received this power from Prue, who switched his powers with hers and used his own power against him. Gallery Alec1.jpg| Alec2.jpg| Alec3.jpg| Alec4.jpg| Alec5.jpg| Alec6.jpg| Alec7.jpg| Alec10.jpg| Alec11.jpg| Alec12.jpg| Alec13.jpg| Alec14.jpg| Alec15.jpg AlecTouchofDeath.jpg| Alec16.jpg| Alec17.jpg| Notes and Trivia *Alec was presumably a powerful Darklighter, as he used unique powers that no other Darklighter would use again later in the series. *Although Leo and the sisters mentioned he could only be vanquished by the Power of Three, Alec was vanquished by Prue with his own power. *The relationship between Alec and Daisy could be seen as a precursor to Cole and Phoebe's relationship. Both Alec and Cole were evil beings who ultimately ended up falling for their respective targets. *The way that Alec died is similar to the way that Javna, the first demon that the sisters encountered, met his fate. Appearances Alec appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. fr:Alec Category:Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed